Timewarping
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Riff Raff and Magenta are escaping their troubled lifes, and Frank is running away from his duties. Together they hope that moving to Earth will save them from their prohlems. -Set fifteen years before RHPS-
1. A Little Hesitation

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Riff Raff cautiously crept down the stairs, going so far as to hold his breath. He remembered just in time that the third step from the bottom creaked whenever stood on, and he jumped soundlessly onto the one bellow. It was dim down in the hall, but what else did one expect from the planet of eternal nigh? Though it didn't help that the lights were switched off, and the thin curtains were closed tightly. The loose, peeling wall paper fluttered as Riff Raff brushed past, and a small mouse skittered across the floorboards. Riff Raff hoped that Magenta didn't find it; the secret zoo containing her 'pets' was already getting quite over crowded.

Riff Raff poked his head around the door before proceeding through to the lounge. His father was still where they had left him last night, sprawled out on the sofa, wrapped up in the holey blanket Riff Raff's mother had draped over him. Riff Raff felt as though his heart was in his throat as he reached the front door and gripped the handle. This was where he was usually caught. Ever so slowly, he opened the door and took a step outside.

Once he had closed the door with a soft clink, Riff Raff ran to the crooked gate, and looked up at the window. Magenta was leaning on the windowsill, waiting for his confirmation that it was alright to come down. She nodded when she saw her brother, and flitted off to make her own escape.

"Good morning, brother" She whispered after closing the door. She held both of their tattered bags, offering Riff Raff his as she reached him.

"Good morning" Riff Raff replied.

Even though their mother had swore black was blue when her children had asked if they had the same father, Riff Raff and Magenta both knew that she had probably been lying. They didn't look alike at all, and Magenta resembled the brute lying on the sofa much more than Riff Raff did.

Riff Raff was taller and stick thin, with a gaunt face and baggy blue eyes. His hair was blonde, often stringy because of his neglect to wash it. Magenta, however, was small and slightly curvy. Her eyes were huge, a beautiful pale green. Her hair was a vivacious red, emitting in a poof from the top of her head.

"We had better go before they realise that we're gone" Riff Raff said, opening the gate for them both. Magenta bit her lip, suddenly looking a little hesitant. Riff Raff tried to keep the irritation that he felt out of his tone, "What is it, sister?" He asked.

"I feel bad, Riff. We can't leave mother" She said.

"She'll be fine. But we have to leave, Magenta. We just can't stay here anymore" Riff Raff explained.

"We'll get caught again" Magenta said.

"Lets not be so negative" Riff Raff held out a hand, "Please, Magenta. You know that I'm right" He begged.

Magenta looked back up at the house that they had tried so many times before to escape. In her heart she knew that her brother was right. Besides, they had planned it all so carefully this time. There was no reason why they shouldn't get away successfully. Magenta turned back to her brother, and took his hand. She gave him a reassuring smile. "We had better go before Frank thinks we've changed our minds" She said.

Riff Raff held her hand tighter. They left the unkept garden and went out onto the street. Nobody was awake yet, the mailman wasn't even due his rounds for another hour. Their hearts pounding, the siblings started to walk quickly to their destination.


	2. An Extra Passenger

**I own nothing except my OC's this time.**

* * *

It was hard enough for a normal Transylvanian to leave the castle without being noticed, but it was another matter completely for Prince Frank. The handsome teenager was hardly allowed anywhere without a flock of gigantic body guards. His mother made sure that there was always somebody watching his every move. But he hoped that his clever plan would help sway the usual system.

Thankfully he was past the stage of having somebody sleep in his room with him, so nobody noticed that he awoke at exactly four a.m. Frank had slept in his clothes that night just to ensure that no time would be wasted. He picked up his prepacked bag - that had been hidden under the loose floorboard beneath his wardrobe for a week - and stood by the door, his ear pressed against the polished wood. He could hear Rastiam marching around outside. Slowly Frank took the laser gun out of his bag, and pointed it straight forwards as he opened the door.

Rastiam turned instantly. He stared at Frank with a strange expression, and went to speak. Frank's finger flew to his lips, and Rastiam instantly stopped silent. "I do apologise" Frank said quietly, before pressing down on the trigger and sending shots of red light straight into Rastiam's chest.

Frank dragged the guard back into the bedroom. He put the gun away, and took out the uniform that he had stolen the previous evening. All of the servants at the castle wore the same white smock and grey slacks. Frank grimaced as he pulled them on. Never again would _he_ be found wearing something so ghastly and unfashionable.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he walked outside again, quietly closing the door. He was unable to believe how well the plan was going - so far. The thick gold carpet muffled his footsteps as Frank made his way three storeys down to the servants quarters. None of the guards gave him a second look as he passed. Frank had previously had shoulder length black curls, but he had chopped them off before bed. Now his hair was short and scruffy. Plus he had discarded his usual flamboyant make up. Prince Frank-N-Furter looked nothing like his former self.

Only a few servants were up in the kitchen. The laundry cart was already waiting by the door. "I'll take it this morning, shall I?" Frank offered, donning a high pitched voice. The sleep servants didn't even respond. Frank unlatched the door, putting the keys and his bag on top of the pile of sheets, and pushed the laundry cart out into the courtyard. A pair of gates greeted him but Frank paid them no attention as he unlocked them and rushed out.

He dumped the cart and swung his bag over his shoulders before bolting off down the street. He had only just got around the corner, however, when a hand gripped his shoulder. Frank felt his heart sink, and turned around to face his pursuer.

"Well, well, well. And just what are _you_ doing out here?" Gemini questioned.

Frank's twin sister looked almost exactly like him, only her features were more feminine and her raven curls were more sleek and tidier. They flowed down the back of her extravagant purple dress. Her dark eyes narrowed at Frank and she crossed her arms, awaiting his response.

"Go away, Gemini. This is none of your business" Frank scowled.

"You're running away from the crown, aren't you!" Gemini gasped.

"I told them that I didn't want the position. But do they listen?" Frank took a step back from his sister.

"Mother is dying, and your the only one who can take her place! How dare you run away from our kingdom, you coward" She spat.

"Call me whatever you like, Gemini. But I'm going. Have a nice life" Frank turned away but Gemini grabbed him again.

"You underestimate people, Frankie. I knew you were planning to flee" She confessed. Frank span around, his face contorting. Gemini held up her own bag, "And I'm coming with you. I'm not wasting away here for the next how many years, ordering people around. I guess ruling isn't in our genetics" She smiled smugly.

"Can I not do _anything_ without _somebody _interfering?" Frank cried, stomping his foot.

Gemini laughed, "Start walking, brother. You can explain the rest of your plan on the way" She patted his shoulder and set off.

Frank kicked the ground hard in annoyance, and chased after her.


	3. Lift Off

**I own nothing except my OC's this time.**

* * *

Riff Raff had began to build the ship about five months ago. Even he had been surprised at how little time it had took him to complete it. The exterior was made of gleaming black metal, and the windshield was made of neon blue tinted glass. Riff Raff took out the keys and pressed down on a button. The seamless door began to lower down with a soft grinding noise, landing smoothly onto the ground so that it was now a ramp. The siblings made sure that nobody was watching before climbing inside. It was as shiny and impressive inside as it was out. The control panel held many flashing and bleeping buttons. There was a large metal chair with black leather upholstery in front of the panel, with three smaller, similar chairs just behind it. Two long shelves took up the back wall, containing four helmets and four heavy looking body suits. Magenta picked up one of the helmets.

"What are these for, Riff?" She asked.

"Just in case there's a difficult landing" Riff Raff said, running his hands over the walls, amazed with his own creation.

"And how come there are four?" Magenta realised, putting the helmet back.

"Its always best to have an extra of everything, you never know what might happen" Riff Raff warned.

Magenta nodded and placed her bag in the lower empty shelf. She sat down on one of the passenger seats and fiddled with the seat belt buckle, waiting. Patience had never been one of her qualities, and right now she was bursting with so much excitement that she didn't want to wait a minute longer.

There were footsteps on the ramp, and she looked up. Riff Raff's eyes were also fixed on the door. Frank came through, looking irritated. "Nice hair" Riff Raff remarked, smirking.

"Oh very funny" Frank snapped, dumping his bag down next to Magenta's.

"Oh what a temper my brother has" Sounded an amused voice.

Gemini Furter had not been expected, and Riff Raff recoiled as she walked inside, her magnificent beauty and composure lighting up the cabin. She looked around and nodded. Magenta scowled, "What are you doing here?" She demanded to know.

Magenta had only met Gemini on a few occasions, but she had always disliked her. People always flocked around her, and Gemini lapped up the attention. Magenta herself was very silent and reserved most of the time, and she couldn't stand people who enjoyed attention. Everything about Gemini screamed perfection. The Princess folded her arms, "I wasn't going to just sit on my throne and pass up the chance for adventure, was I?" She retorted.

"Believe me, I don't want her here either. But you two try stopping her" Frank huffed, sitting down beside Magenta.

"Well look, there seems to be four of everything. Its as though I was _destined_ to come along" Gemini smiled, also taking a seat.

"W-well then. I suppose we had better take off" Riff Raff gulped.

The tension in the cabin was tighter than the grip of a cobra. Gemini however was still smiling, relaxing in her chair. Riff Raff pushed back his hair and turned his back on them all, flicking a few buttons so that the door snapped shut and a humming sound started. Unseen by the passengers, colourful jets of smoke were beginning to pour out of the engine, and the sticks of metal that held the ship up had curled under the ship. The air craft was now hovering a foot above the ground, and with one press of a ruby red button, it shot up fast into the sky. It began streaming through the sky at the same cheetah like speed, gathering height with every yard.

"Frank told me that you were a great inventor, Riff Raff, but I never expected anything like this" Gemini said.

Riff Raff turned pink. He had always secretly lusted after Gemini, but she had never treated him this way before. Unable to speak, he said nothing. Magenta scowled and took off her seat belt, going to her bag to take one of the books she had brought. She didn't usual read, but no way was she going to take out one of her dolls or colouring sets in front of Gemini. The Princess was fourteen, and Magenta only eight. She didn't want to be thought of as a baby though.

"What are we hoping to accomplish by settling on Earth?" Gemini inquired.

"I was hoping for peace, but I guess _that's_ gone out of the window" Frank mumbled, looking moodily out of the window.

"A better life" Riff Raff responded.

"I always thought you had quite a pleasant life on Transsexual" Gemini confessed.

"Really? I suppose you never met my father then" Riff Raff replied.

"No. Just your mother" Gemini said.

Riff Raff and Magenta's mother had been Gemini's personal maid. It was the only reason that the two knew such royalty. Their kind simply didn't mix with upper classes. Being a maid was hardly generous pay, and the family got by with a struggle. It didn't help that their father wasted most of the money on alcohol. He didn't work himself, the factory had unemployed him long ago. That's when the abuse had started.

Riff Raff tightened his grip on the wheel.


	4. A Rocky Start

**As ever, I own nothing except Gemini.**

* * *

"Riff" Magenta shook her brothers shoulder, "Riff wake up! I think we're there" She announced.

"Wha?" Riff Raff opened one bleary eye.

He had fallen asleep at the wheel. Good job he had put the ship on cruise control earlier. Looking out of the window, he saw that Magenta was right. There, like an orb in the vast blackness of space, was Earth. It was quite a large planet, with mingled green and blue patches obscured by wispy white clouds. Riff Raff rubbed his eyes quickly and started to press buttons and flip levers. Magenta rushed to sit back down. Frank was yawning and stretching. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"We're here" Magenta said excitedly.

Frank thumped Gemini on the arm, and she jumped up. She opened her mouth to yell at him, before realising what was happening. Craning her neck, she looked wide eyed out of the window. Nobody spoke as they neared the large globe. They barely drew breath. All this careful planning had now ended with this final moment. The moment that mattered.

"Everyone hold on! I don't know how this will turn out" Riff Raff yelled.

Space was fast disappearing out of their view as they plummeted towards a large patch of green. The ship was whirring louder and louder, and the sound of air rushing past them screaming down their ears. Ground was fast approaching, but the ship wasn't slowing down. Riff Raff cursed a faulty switch and they all covered their faces, crying out in terror.

There was a sound like two large boulders crashing together, and then silence. It seemed like forever had flashed by before Riff Raff finally lowered his arms and Magenta scrambled up off the ground where she had fallen. Frank jumped up and ran to the door, hitting the button beside it hard. The ramp had barely formed when he threw himself out onto the ground below. He grovelled on the floor, clutching his hair.

Gemini rolled her eyes, "He is such a drama queen" She said.

"Where are we Riff?" Magenta whispered, looking cautiously out of the door.

Riff Raff looked at a screen on the control panel. "A town called Denton, in the United States of America" He announced.

"And I think this is a forest" Gemini added, stepping out of the ship.

Trees towered around them, their canopies thick and lush. Frank was smeared in dirt and pieces of bracken were clinging in his hair. They couldn't see the sky through the trees, but there was a glade of sunlight filtering through in the clearing ahead.

"A-are we alive?" Frank trembled.

"Yes, Frank. We're alive" Gemini sighed.

He stood up and brushed himself off, embarrassed. Riff Raff flung their bags out and came to stand with them. He winced when he saw the large dent on the nose of the ship, and the scratched paint work all the way around. "At least we're unharmed" He said finally.

"But where are we going to go?" Magenta said, looking around as though hoping a house would appear out of nowhere.

"We should find a town and look around there" Gemini suggested.

"Dressed like _that_?" Magenta scoffed.

Gemini looked offended. "Whats wrong with it?" She said, smoothing down her dress.

"I don't think that's normal Earthling attire" Riff Raff explained kindly.

"And just what will they think of _me_?" Frank chided, looking down in horror at the servants uniform.

"Do we even have any money?" Gemini said.

"Well, I..." Riff Raff was stuck.

"You didn't plan this out very well, did you?" Gemini snapped.

"Nobody asked you along" Magenta growled.

All four Transylvanian's glared at each and sat down heavily on the grass.


End file.
